Many different types and styles of face-masks have been advanced, and each in its own fashion is suitable for a particular purpose. The faces of people vary greatly with respect facial features regarding size, arrangement, facial contours, etc. which makes it difficult for people to fit a pre-molded mask. Consequently, a need still exists for an inexpensive face-mask that can be used for long periods of time and will fit the special facial features of the individual wearer.